Pomona Sprout
Professor Pomona Sprout (b. 15 May1) was a British witch who worked as Head of Hufflepuff House and Head of the Herbologydepartment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended the school in her youth, where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff and excelled at Herbology. Some time after her graduation, Sprout returned to Hogwarts to teach. Physical discription Professor Sprout was described as being a squat little witch with short, grey, wavy hair.7 She usually wore a patched and battered hat.24 Her clothes were noted to almost always be covered in dirt and earth, as were her dirty fingernails.24 Sprout also almost always had a smile on her face. Magical abilities and skills As the Head of Herbology at Hogwarts, Professor Sprout was an accomplished and skilful Herbologist, as well as a powerful witch in her own right. Testaments to her considerable abilities were her proficiency in the subject she taught, and her participation of and survival of the legendary Battle of Hogwarts. Relashonships Minerva mcgonagall The relationship between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout dates back to when both attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two students maintained an excellent relationship, which was kept well into their adulthood.13 When Dolores Umbridge stood to speak during the 1995 Welcoming Feast after her introduction by Headmaster Dumbledore, the two professors were both taken aback at this, and even exchange glances of disapproval.66Furthermore, during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, Pomona was shown to have similar traits and the same views on protecting the Castle against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Neville longbottom Pomona was always friendly with Neville Longbottom; she was quite impressed with his skill in Herbology. According to Alastor Moody (Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr in disguise), Sprout told him that Neville had a natural skill for Herbology. Cedric diggory Because Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff student, Professor Sprout knew him well.5 When Harry Potter became the second Hogwarts champion in 1994, he felt that she had became distant with him as she was supporting Cedric.36 After Cedric Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders, she spoke to his parents, as she knew him best.5 It can also be assumed that during his memorial feast she felt a sense of tragedy in regards to his loss. Harry potter Pomona was usually kind to Harry Potter (as well as to his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley). Hogwarts staff Professor Sprout enjoyed a very good and professional relationship with the most of Hogwarts staff. Despite her respective strong friendship with Minerva McGonagall,56 Sprout also very much respected Albus Dumbledore.53 After the Headmaster's death, Sprout was distraught. Etymology In Roman mythology, Pomona was the goddess of fruit trees, gardens and orchards.68 Sprout is a verb meaning "to begin to grow, shoot forth, as a plant from a seed". Appearances * H''arry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect (heard) * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Pottermore * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery = Category:20th century births Category:Battle of hogwarts participants Category:British individuals